Dreamland
by Heldon16
Summary: When Harry finds himself trapped in a mysterious world he must fight for survival with the help of a mysterious companion. As he does so Ron and Hermione begin their own adventure in order to save their best friend. Set During HBP, AU story, R/Hr H/OC
1. Chapter 1 The Visitor

Dreamland

Chapter One - The Visitor

Ronald Weasley awoke slowly, he could still feel the phantom of the pain in his throat. He lay on a comfy surface, it was so comfy he could fall straight back to sleep but something was stopping him. At first he tried to lift his head, but he just fell so weak it was physically impossible, he couldn't't even remember where he was, how he had gotten there or why he felt so weak.

"Ah Mr Weasley you're awake" a familiar voice said from across the room, he couldn't't place the voice but it was extremely familiar and with it there was a number of memories flashing through his brain, a humiliating sensation of love, the burning pain and sensation of falling through darkness, he remembered Harry shouting but he couldn't't figure out what had happened, he could remember waking up on his birthday, and that's all he could do, nothing else seemed to fit into place, just a random series of events blurred into nothingness.

"I was hoping you could sleep through to tomorrow, I'm afraid you still have some of the poison in your system" the voice spoke again and Ron could hear someone moving around close by him, just outside his range of vision. The word "poison" brought it back to him and he placed the pieces together, he remembered the drink, the drink in Slughorn's office moments before the burning overtook him.

"What time is it?" Ron mumbled, it wasn't the first question he had thought off but for some reason it was the first to leave his lips.

"It's ten in the morning on the third of march" the voice answered back "you've been asleep for two days". The words echoed through Ron's mind, he had one drink on his coming-of-age birthday and he slept for two days, he would never hear the end of this from his brother's, it wouldn't't surprise him if Fred and George already had a list of jokes just waiting for the perfect moment to be told. "Your family have been very worried about you, your parents even came up to the school" and with that Ron did groan, his mother had heard, and he knew that meant he was in for some serious over-protective mothering in the foreseeable future.

"And your lady friend is always visiting you" and Ron's mood worsened at the mention of Lavender, getting poisoned would almost be worth not having to see her every five minutes of the day, bur apparently even that didn't't keep her away, she was unstoppable and the thought of a unstoppable Lavender was one that made him want to go down to Slughorn's office and have a much larger drink.

Hours past and Ron did nothing but lay awake in his bed, thinking over the past few months and mainly his relationship with Lavender, now knowing it had been a mistake, he wanted to make Hermione jealous, plus the fact that someone actually liked him felt nice, for once it wasn't Harry who they were after.

"Hey your awake, about time" a voice spoke out from the door and speaking of Harry he was now walking towards him with a big smile on his face "two days sleep, I would say a new record but with you we can't be sure" he laughed sitting next to him, and Ron couldn't't help but grin, finally having someone to talk to felt like heaven, he hated being alone.

"What happened to me?" Ron asked, he had already guessed most of it but he wanted to know, plus with it being him he may be completely wrong, which has be known to happen.

"Someone had spiked Slughorn's drink with poison, they think it's the same person who cursed the necklace. You're luckily to be alive" he answered, and the information processed through Ron, the same person who had cursed the necklace?, which meant that the person had never meant to hurt him, shame he thought, for a second there he thought someone thought him important enough to assassinate but apparently not he laughed to himself.

"We've all been worried, Your mom and dad, Hagird as well and Ginny though she would never admit it, same goes by the twins, they came to visits you as well" Harry smiled and Ron felt warmer suddenly "and Lavender has been crying ever five minutes, quite annoying actually, Hermione too, well she's not been crying but you tell she's worried about you, didn't speak to anyone until she was able to see you" Harry finished, and Ron turned his head quickly and far too painfully to Harry "Hermione was worried?, thought she didn't't care anymore" Ron responded, though he was unsure why he had annoyance in his voice, he wanted Hermione to care didn't he?, the answer was yes, but he didn't want to hurt her again, and it seems for the last two days he had been doing just that.

"She might come and visit you soon actually, I'll let her know you've woken up" Harry smiled, and Ron couldn't'help but feel that Harry knew more than he was letting on and Ron felt himself go red, and quickly changed the subject.

"So what about Quiddich, when's the next match?" Ron asked, and Harry suddenly appeared to be annoyed "Cormic McLaggen is replacing you for now, but can't wait to get rid of him"

"Can't blame you, he's a git" Ron laughed, though he couldn't help but feel annoyed that Harry had replaced him, despite he knew that he had too.

"Match is in a few days actually, I'm hoping you'll be able to rejoin after that, the whole team misses you, even Ginny"

"Cormic must be bad" Ron laughed and Harry laughed too.

"Anyway, I got to go, got Potions, I'll let Hermione and Lavender your awake" Harry said as he got to his feet, Ron groaned slightly "you don't have to let Lavender know if you don't want too" Ron muttered and Harry chuckled "no chance, you should of seen her when no one told her you had been poisoned, not going through that again" he laughed before turning to walk out the Hospital Wing.

Ron was left alone once more, and he didn't know why but he felt cold. Not because he was physically cold, but it was the strangest feeling, It was as if he wasn't actually cold yet, but he knew he soon would be, and it was making him incredibly uneasy. He looked over his shoulder at the window, the sky was overcast and the rain fell heavy, he threw himself backwards when he noticed two wrapped presents on his bedside table, he knew by the looks of them they were presents left over from his birthday, but he remembered opened all off his presents, which means these came later. Reaching over he grabbed the biggest one first, he dropped it gently onto his legs and read the note attached to it, the present was from Fred and George. Ripping the wrapping paper of, Ron was greeted by a large box full of products from the twins shop and a large smile emerged on his face, it was almost a cheeky grin and one could be forgiven for thinking him a younger version of the twins at this moment in time. Placing the box back onto his table, he reached for the second and much smaller package, which was wrapped much more elegant, picking up the card he read it once and suddenly he felt a little bit happier - the card was from Hermione.

With shaking hands, Ron slowly unwrapped the wrapping to reveal a small box which seemed oddly familiar, opening the box he looked inside it, inside was a necklace. The pendent was only small and seemed to be a mixture between a cross and a red lion, it didn't look like the most expensive thing in the world but Ron thought it must have cost her more than enough, especially after how he had treated her over the last few months. He had hardly talked to her now the waves of guilt were washing over him.

"Hi" a small voice rang out from behind him, which was apparently the theme of the day or something, but Ron didn't mind because he knew that voice all too well. He turned to see Hermione looking at him with a nervous expression on her face, she was bouncing up and down on her feet and twiddling nervously at her fingers. Ron now suddenly felt very nervous "Hey" he spoke, a voice which didn't sound very much like his own. Hermione walked towards him, sitting down on the chair beside him. She appeared very tense

"So, how you feeling?" she asked and Ron smiled at her slightly "I've been better, could use a drink though" he laughed and Hermione chuckled slightly too "I think you've had enough to drink don't you" she smiled and Ron wished the awkwardness would vanish so it could be as it used to be between them; Before Lavender and Vicky bloody Krum.

"So" Ron said, he was truly lost for words "have you, you know, been up to much lately?" he asked, before cringing inside slightly , what a stupid thing to say.

"Just school" Hermione answered, her voice was so small it was almost a whisper "nothing much else, just trying to prepare for my N.E.W.T.S, there coming up you know" and Ron had to laugh "Hermione you'll never change will you, N.E.W.T.S are next year and already you're worried about them" Ron laughed, and Hermione seemed a little hurt, something which Ron seemed to notice and began speak again "I don't say that as if it's a bad thing, I mean, its one of the things I like most about you" he said, growing a brighter shade of red everyone second and Hermione blushed too, and she smiled and small smile, though quite clearly she was holding back a even bigger one.

"So what've I been missing in lessons?" Ron asked and with those words Hermione peaked up with excitement "well, nothing much, we have to do a essay for Defence Against The Dark Arts, its actually quite hard since you missed the lesson, but I can help you if you like" she said, finishing the sentence a little uncertain, she was now staring at Ron seemingly nervous, picking at the fabric of her sleeve.

"Yeah, that'll be great thanks" Ron smiled and Hermione smiled brightly too, Ron seemed to suddenly remember something "oh, and thanks for the necklace" Ron smiled, picking up the necklace once more he dangled it in front of her

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. Red lion, where did you get that idea from?" Ron laughed

"Its actually a symbol of England itself, not just Gryffindor, the connection is completely coincidental" she said quickly and Ron laughed, even with a sarcastic comment Hermione had to give a logical answer.

"Haven't you got dinner to go to?" Ron asked and Hermione seemed to be suddenly remember and seemed a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah" she said "I can stay though, if you wanted me too" and she sounded a little bit hopefully

"You could always get back, plus, no one should miss dinner" Ron smiled and Hermione smiled sadly, before climbing to her feet "I'll be back soon" Hermione smiled as she climbed to her feet, she and Ron exchanged small smiles before she left.

Hermione did not return that night, in fact nothing happened for Ron until it was almost past 3am. Ron was lay in a uneasy sleep, he couldn't just let his brain rest, he guessed it was a side-effect of sleeping for two days, because he never normally had a problem not thinking about anything. It started when he heard what sounded like the door to the Hospital Wing open, but he shook it off, he was hearing things, it was too late for visitors

"Ron" a female voice rang out, and this time Ron sat up and looked, and was shocked by what he saw. A girl, roughly around the same age as him but one he had never seen before, she had shoulder length dark blond hair, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, but there was no denying the fact she was attractive, her eyes were rather large, and deep blue but the most interesting thing about this girl, was that she was covered from head to toe in what looked like her own blood.

"Ron" she spoke again before collapsing to the floor, Ron dragged himself out of bed, his head span and blurred from the movement, moving slowly towards her,

"You need to take this, tell no one" she spoke, and as Ron arrived next to her, he realised she was holding what looked like a package, this one looked to have been wrapped quickly in old paper, Ron's name was written across it in handwriting he couldn't place but it was extremely familiar. Suddenly a thought shot into Ron's head

"Help!" he shouted at the top of his voice, but the girl's hand shot up and covered Ron's mouth "take the package, and tell nobody about it" she spoke so quietly Ron had to lean in closer towards her to hear "you're gonna be fine, okay we're gonna get help" Ron spoke, about to shout again, but her hand shot up again "hide it!" she insisted, thrusting the package into his hand, Ron looked at her, to the package, then as quick as possible raced back to his bed, shoving the package into his pillowcase before rushing back to her. His vision blurred and he felt his feet slips beneath him and he crashed to the floor next to her. He noticed her eyes were slowly closing, he didn't know how she was injured but he knew that it was bad enough.

"What's your name?, tell me your name" Ron spoke quickly trying to keep her talking and she turned to him "Alison" she answered "you having no idea how special you are do" she laughed and Ron felt himself go slightly red

"Me?, you hardly know me, I'm not special" Ron laughed, this was good he thought, he had her talking. Ron looked around, spotting a wand she must have carried with her, picking it up, he pointed it at a empty table and yelled "Stupefy" and with that the desk exploded loudly, someone surely had to come running now, Ron noticed that Alison was trying to talk again, he leaned in closer to listen but he couldn't make it out, suddenly she threw herself upwards and kissed Ron fully on the lips. It was the shock more than anything that made him responded, he felt her arm wrap around his neck for a second but it became limp, and her lips fell from his and she became perfectly still. She was dead.

The Hospital Wing was now full of teachers, Ron was sat on his bed still shocked by what has happened, every now and then his eyes would travel towards his pillow, and the words of the girl who had called herself Alison "take the package, and tell nobody about it", the words ran through his head over and over again, and he had decided that he wouldn't tell anyone until he had a chance to see what was inside it. Ron looked sideways at McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape were talking, each of them had confirmed that the girl was not a member of their house, and therefore was not a student of Hogwarts School. Her body had been moved from the floor to a bed, where she had been respectfully covered up and the curtains pulled across as the teacher's tried to understand who she was and where she came from. Ron had already spoken to both McGonagall and Dumbledore about what had happened, though he had kept a few things to himself - mostly the package and he also neglected to tell them that the girl had kissed him, he didn't know why she had done that, he knew for a fact that he had never met her, but yet there was something in that kiss, it had been both passionate and tender, nothing like when he kissed Lavender.

Tine went by, and Ron pretended to sleep to stop being questioned by the teachers, though he didn't sleep a second, he only wanted to be alone so he could open the note, the nagging curiosity wouldn't leave him alone. Finally just before dawn arrived the room was empty again, and Ron quietly pulled the package from his pillowcase, he slowly ripped it open, off all the wrappings he had opened recently, the excitement off this one beat them all, and the first thing he noticed was a ripped, crumbled piece of paper, Ron gently pulled out the fragile note and read it quickly, which made him even more confused, for the letter read.

"_Ron_

_You'll know when the time comes_

_Harry"_

A letter from Harry?, of all the things he had expected this surely was not one of them, he tried to think what it could mean, it was obvious that he was meant to understand. It was then Ron noticed a second object in the wrapping, and slowly he pulled it out and this made him more shocked than anything before; Ron had pulled out a long sharp antique dagger which had dry blood smeared on the blade. Ron quickly wrapped it back up into the wrapping and shoved it into the pillow once more. Ron knew he would get no more sleep, all he wanted to do was talk to Harry and get to the bottom to everything, curiosity ran through him and he guessed that Harry knew at least something about what had happened tonight, and then he could put the events behind him, but Ronald couldn't possibly have known about the events which were about to descend on Hogwarts School.

* * *

**A/N - So there you go, the first chapter to this tale. The second second will be up Tomorrow so you don't have long to wait to see what happens next. While you're waiting however I would love to get your views and theorys on this chapter in your lovely Reviews which are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2 Dreamland

Chapter Two - Dreamland

Ron didn't sleep at all that night and the morning couldn't have come sooner. The light of day shone through the windows, and Ron stared at the empty bed where the body of Alison had lay until the early hours when the teacher's had moved her to a disclosed location. Ron had spent all night thinking about her, trying to put together the puzzle when it seemed he only had very little pieces. The Blade under his pillow also rested heavily upon him, the note said it was from Harry, and he knew Harry had written the note because he had been staring at his handwriting for the last six years, and he was certain that it was his handwriting.

"_You have no idea how special you are" _he heard those words in his head once more, they had stuck with him more than the others, she had said them with such certainty, but how?, he had never known her, met her before or even seen her before she had died in his arms and yet she had kissed him, told him he was special and suddenly he remember something else, something he had overlooked but now remembered; she had knew his name, she had walked in and had called his name, she couldn't possibly known who he was, but she had recognised him, she had known him.

8:15 he got his first visitor and to his disappointment and annoyance it was his girlfriend; Lavender Brown.

"oh Ronnie!" she squealed seeing him awake "you're awake, I've been so worried about you, my dear Won-Won, don't worry, I'm here to look after you now!" and she hugged him tightly, ironically causing him more pain.

"I can't believe you almost died, and nobody told me either, I had to find out like everyone else can you believe that, I mean you're my boyfriend and they didn't bother to tell me" and Ron was speechless, though this did answer one thing, if Lavender wasn't asking him for a first hand account of what happened last night then he didn't know, and if she didn't know then none of the students did, because she knew all the gossip. She suddenly reached over and grabbed his pillow "let me fluff that up for you" she smiled but Ron quickly and a little too hard placed his hand to stop her, her eyes opened wide and she seemed shocked.

"Listen Lavender" Ron spoke, he didn't have the patience for her at the moment, and his min was only on one thing "I need you to do something for me, I need you to go find Harry and tell him I need to talk to him" he spoke, trying to sound as polite and kind as possible but Lavender still seemed a little hurt.

"You want to see Harry?" she spoke, her voice small "anyone else you want to see?" and there was a edge in her question that Ron couldn't understand but he quickly shook his head "no just Harry, and I promise after we'll spend all day together" he smiled and a second later internally slapped himself for his words, what a stupid thing to say but it seemed to work as a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Sure" she smiled, her voice high "anything for you Won-Won, I'll go find him" and she leaned over, kissing him and he kissed her back before she turned and walked out the hospital wing with a spring in her step at the thought of spending the day with her boyfriend, unaware that he was dreading the prospect.

Harry Potter was sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Neville Longbottem, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Though his best friend was in the hospital wing it was hardly dampening his sprits as they were all laughing, mostly laughing about how Ron had behaved before his poisoning, his hilarious reaction to the love potions, Hermione however didn't seem to find this funny, apparently the whole situation was extremely serious and not something that should be laughed at. Harry took a different approach to the whole situation now that the danger had passed, it was all something which he couldn't wait to tease Ron about. It was Neville that noticed Lavender walking towards them, Harry noticed Hermione suddenly seemed tense, staring down at food which she was eating slowly

"Harry" Lavender said, a smile on her face, she seemed annoying happy as always "Ron wants to see you" she spoke, and Harry was surprised by this, was Ron actually requesting him to go and see him, that didn't strike him much as something that Ron would do.

"Sure, Hermione you want to come?" Harry asked stranding up but Lavender suddenly seemed to get annoyed "oh no, Ron asked for you alone, he told me to tell you not to let you bring anyone else" she spoke. Harry looked over to Hermione who seemed a little upset, Neville was watching the scene with curiosity. Harry climbed to his feet, grabbing his bag he began to walk out of the hall, wondering what Ron could possibly want. It was then he noticed Lavender had caught up to him.

"So why do you think he wants to talk to you?" she said, and Harry just shrugs his shoulders, he had absolutely no idea.

"Because he did seem quite serious, which is strange for him, and you know that you and him do have a lot of serious stuff going on, so do you think it could have something to do with that. You-Know-Who stuff" she said, not taking a serious breath as she spoke the sentence. Harry's good mood vanished, with the war in full swing he knew it wouldn't't be long before something came up that would cause him, Ron and Hermione another adventure like they seemed to have every year, apart from his lessons with Dumbledore, this year seemed to have been a normal one, which he found strangely ironic due to the fact this was the year that the war had become public..

"Did I ever say thank you" Lavender smiled "for saving my Won-Won" and Harry couldn't help but smile at her for the genuine appreciation in her voice. "I mean, I don't know what I would do without him, I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us, after school, marriage, starting a family and it still hurts to think that all that could have been taken away from us" she said, and she looked generally worried and Harry sure he did too, but for many different reasons; he also wished that Ron could have been here to hear Lavender talk about marriage and children.

The hospital wing door opened and Ron turned to look as Lavender walked in, closely followed Harry. Ron let a slight smile appear on his face to keep up appearances, but also he was thrilled to see Harry, finally he was going to get some answers to the questions from the previous night.

"Won-Won, I hope you didn't miss me" Lavender smiled, and Ron smiled back slightly until she skipped towards him and gave him yet another hug. Ron felt himself turn red as he heard Harry's chuckles in the background.

"Lav, could you leave me and Harry alone for awhile" he spoke, and Lavender kissed him on the cheek before giving a smile to Harry she made her way out the room, closing the door behind her

"Harry I need to talk to you" Ron said as soon as the door was closed and Harry seemed surprised by the urgency in his voice. Ron lifted his pillow pulling out the wrapping he had hid their the previous night, as Harry walked closer filled with curiosity.

"Okay" Ron spoke as Harry sat down and then Ron told Harry everything which had happened the night before, about how Alison had came into the room, how she had given him the package before dying, once again however he failed to mention the kiss, he didn't know why he wanted to keep it to himself, but he did, he didn't know why but the way she kissed him felt private,

"This is the note" Ron said, holding it out in shaking hands as Harry took it Ron waited impatiently as he saw Harry's eyes scan the paper, and Ron's hopes dashed when he saw the look of confusion settle on Harry's face "I didn't write this"

"Then how did someone steal your handwriting?" Ron laughed, though he was annoyed at Harry's lack of knowledge

"I didn't write this Ron" he shot back "I don't even know what it means, know what?" and with that Ron smiled, he reached back into the pillow and pulled out the bloodstained blade, Harry's eyes grew wide as Ron held it out to him "makes things a little clearer doesn't it" Ron said as Harry paid special attention to the dried blood, his eyes briefly meeting Ron's and it was clear that neither knew much about what was going on.

"You think this has anything to do with You-Know-Who?" Ron asked knowing that Harry was thinking the same thing, a small smile appeared on Harry's face "well, since everything strange that happens in this place has something to do with Voldemort these days, I'm gonna guess this does too" and Ron chuckled along, it was true that everything came back to Voldemort in the end. Ron suddenly felt cold when a thought crossed his mind, it was the same thought which had crossed his mind a lot in the night "imagine what it must be like, to be like her" he spoke and Harry looked up at him, seemingly surprised by his seriousness and Ron continued "to die, and no one to even know who you are, just a random person that died where you happened to be" he finished, and they both thought for a moment, just how many times this had happened in the previous years, how many similar deaths has Voldemort caused, Ron kept telling solace in the fact that she had seemed to know him, or was so delirious that she had thought she had, and this seemed to comfort her in her final moments.

Harry left Ron alone in the hospital to be annoyed and loved by Lavender as he thought about what Ron had told him, the note was first and foremost in his mind, it had been his writing he was sure of that, but he also knew that he had never wrote it nor did he have any understanding about what it was about.

Everything went black.

_Harry's eyes sprang open. Looking around he realised he was lay on the corridor floor. His head was pounding from pain, climbing slowly to his feet he couldn't sense the feeling that something was wrong, something was extremely wrong. He picked up his bag and began to make his way down the corridor, his footsteps echoed eerily throughout the empty walls, and Harry couldn't help it but they made him feel cold and alone. As he walked through the corridors, he was heading towards Potions class, he always hated the walk, it was far too cold in the dungeons, but this was different it was colder than usual, he could see his breath in front of his face, his glasses were becoming foggy from the condensation. Arriving at the class he now knew that something was indeed very wrong - the class was empty. No students, no teacher, no sign of life what so ever. Harry's eyes travelled to the corner, which was the most disturbing of all, the corner was charred, as if a large explosion had occurred, all the cupboards were destroyed and now lay in ruins, the nearest tables destroyed and the walls scorched black. _

_He started off walking towards the great hall, but something made him break out into a run, his footsteps echoed through the halls which Harry was noticing more and more that they shown no signs of anyone apart from himself, it's like Hogwarts was completely void of staff and students. Running as fast as he could, he finally reached the Great Hall - It was empty._

_Not a single student, not a single teacher and not even a single table, all of it was just a wide open space confined to four walls. _

"_Hello?" a female voice spoke behind him, Harry turned to see a girl roughly his age standing behind him. She had long dark blond hair which was straight but slightly frizzled and large round blue eyes which seemed slightly too big for her face. Harry couldn't help but think how pretty she could have been had she not looked in such a mess. She was staring at Harry as if she was quite shocked and confused to see him._

"_Hi" Harry spoke "where is everyone" and with that the girl smiled slightly at him, as if he was missing out on a big joke "no ones been here for a very long time" she replied "except for me of course" and her voice seemed to be sad at the thought and Harry was now more confused_

"_what's your name?" she asked and Harry blinked in surprise, he hadn't been asked his name since he was eleven years old, everybody always knew who he was. _

"_I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he answered and she smiled_

"_Hello Harry, I'm Alison Little" she responded_

_Harry and Alison stared at each other in a awkward silence, she looked as if she didn't know what to say next and Harry was too confused to think off anything to say. _

"I might ask if I stay with you tonight, you know, I really don't want you to be alone" Lavender smiled and Ron couldn't help but groan at the prospect of the idea. "Haven't you got work to do or something, I don't want you getting behind on work" Ron smiled, secretly hoping that she would take the hint and leave.

"Nah, your much more important than work, its not like I'm Granger" she laughed at her attempt at the joke which Ron didn't find funny but just to make sure she didn't get annoyed at him, he laughed anyway.

The doors burst open with Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed into the room, between them was a unconscious Harry who was hovering in thin air. Ron jumped out of bed in shock, his head flashing in pain once more, Lavender rushed over to him, as he stumbled back onto his bed

"Won-Won!" she cried trying to balance him, but Ron was staring at Harry who looked extremely pale and lifeless.

"What happened!" Ron shouted over to Dumbledore as Harry was placed on a bed. McGonagall looked like she was going to take thousands of points for Ron shouting at the headmaster when Dumbledore seemed to stop her before turning to Ron "we are unsure as too how this happened, however I do believe that Harry will be fine"

"He doesn't look fine to me!" Ron shot back as Lavender held him tightly, stopping him moving any closer, her face was alert at the juicy situation she had found herself in the middle off.

"Mr Weasley, please calm yourself, I do believe you are doing your head no favours, like I have previous stated, we do not yet know what is wrong with Harry" he spoke calmly, and Ron couldn't help but feel slightly calmer at his words. Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room, heading straight to Harry, she seemed to be a little worried by his state. Dumbledore looked to be thinking heavily as he looked at Harry, and Ron couldn't help but think that he looked slightly troubled behind his half moon spectacles.

"_So where are we?" Harry asked as him and Alison walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. "I don't know exactly, its been a while since I stopped asking that question" she smiled and Harry couldn't help but get annoyed at her lack of helpfulness_

"_well how long have you been here?" he asked_

"_February 1913" she replied and Harry almost died of shock at her answer, he stopped and stared at her, she seemed slightly unnerved by it, but Harry couldn't help herself, was she being truthful _

"_The date is the fourth of March 1997" Harry replied and he saw her eyes grow wider with shock, Harry couldn't help but believe her, he didn't think it possible for someone to fake such emotion in their eyes. _

"_You've been here nearly eighty years" Harry told her, and she seemed to have stopped completely "eighty years" he heard her mutter "I've been in this castle for eighty years" she continued, sounding disbelieving. _

"_You've never left the castle?, why not?" he asked and she span around suddenly looking serious "because they're out there" she answered simply and Harry had been through enough to know that was never good. Suddenly a large thunder ripped through the air, Harry jumped in shock, it was so loud his ears began to hurt "what was that!" he cried in pain, Alison was simply staring out the window, Harry walked up to her, glancing outwards into the distance where he saw what she was looking at, a giant storm seemed to be brewing on the horizon_

"_Its getting closer" Alison stated simply "and once it get here, nothing will survive" _

"_What makes you think that?" Harry responded and Alison turned to him._

"_What do you think happened to everyone that used to be here" _

* * *

**A/N - Hopy you all enjoyed it and i look forward to reading all your lovely reviews about what you think and you're theorys about the chapter. Next chapter will be up in a week :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Roads We Take

Chapter Three - The Roads We Take

_The door to the Gryffindor common room opened as Harry walked inside, stopping dead when his eyes met the devastation which had befallen the once warm and friendly place he called home. The windows had been smashed, glass skewed across the floor, tables overturned and broken, chairs destroyed, paper scattered across the floor along with belongings of students who had long vacated the scene and the bricks which had fallen from the roof piled up in the corner beneath the large gaping hole which gave a perfect view of the stars as a unforgiving cold wind swept down and attacked every corner of the room. Harry and Alison walked in slowly, she appeared unsurprised by the state of the room and Harry knew it was because every room appeared this way. He however couldn't wrap his head around it, this place had been the first home he had ever known, and yet here it was, reduced to nothing but rubble and dust, seemingly having been abandoned many years earlier. Harry looked down, seeing the many pieces of paper on the floor, each one seemed to be written in different handwriting, and each one appeared unfamiliar to him. He reached out, grabbing a random piece and began to read out load "Tonight's the night, the storm has reached the castle, and now we can do nothing but hope" he read, he tried to find some character behind the words, but all he could get was that the writer had given up when he wrote the passage. Harry read and he read but all spoke of the same, the storm and the hope, and all were as depressingly bleak as the last and the one to follow it. The worst part, was not a single person had wrote the date in which they had wrote it._

"_When did this happen?" he asked, turning to Alison and he was hardly surprised when she shrugged her shoulders, though he was smart enough to know that if she didn't know, it happened over eighty years ago. Harry wished he had Hermione here with him, if there's one person he needed right now to help figure this out it would be her._

"_How did you end up here anyway?" he asked, he was determined to get some information out of her, and once again she looked at him as if he had spoken in a completely different language, after what seemed like a minute of thinking, she spoke "I was at on the school train, going home for Christmas, and I fell asleep and when I woke up I was in this place", she appeared to be struggling to remember what she was saying, as if it was some long forgotten memory that she hadn't thought of for a very long time; Harry couldn't help but pity her slightly. _

"_Have you ever managed to talk to someone back home?" Harry asked suddenly thinking of how to get out of this place, but Alison shook her head looking downcast and Harry spoke again, more louder and more desperate "have you ever almost managed it?, have to even tried?" he asked, and once again she shook her head, appearing more downcast for ever until finally she seemed to be hit by a sudden thought, jumping up like electrified through her body "there have been many times, in which I believed I could hear unseen voices in the corridors, but they stopped sometime you arrived, but they certainly sounded like what I expect the real world to sound like now, after eighty years"_

_Harry looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face, it was small but it certainly was some hope that he could get out of here soon, he didn't even know where here was, but he did not want to be trapped here forever, and considering the fact that Alison hadn't aged, it was likely that's how long it would be._

"_Lead the way" Harry smiled, and Alison smiled back, before walking into the corridors._

"How is he?"

"Mr Weasley, like I said the last five times you've asked me, Mr Potter is fine apart from the obvious state of him"

Ronald Weasley had just asked the nurse for the sixth time how Harry was doing and once again she looked as if she wanted to bite his head off. Harry had been lay in the hospital wing for hours now, and Dumbledore had told Ron that Harry would have to remain asleep for the time being, though Ron could sense something that Dumbledore wasn't tell him, he didn't think it was his place to pry, though he had tried at the time and now they refused to tell him anything about what had happened to Harry that he had given up trying and hoped his friend would awaken soon. He also wanted to thank Harry, because he had been carried into the hospital wing looking like he was half dead in the presence of Lavender Brown, Ron had gotten a few good hours few of his girlfriend who was currently far to busy spreading the gossip and rumours to think about doing much else, Ron felt that as long as Harry awoke in the next couple of hours that it would be a fine deal and one Harry should try and repeat again.

The door to the hospital wing opened and Hermione walked in, carrying what looked to be the largest book ever made in excitant, she was clearly out of breath but even so she managed to carry of a slightly smug look on her face as she made for the chair next to Ron's bed.

"What's with the book?" Ron asked, knowing Hermione was waiting for him to do so, Hermione smiled, and place it on her lap, and by place he meant drop from a height.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" He shouted as his legs squashed beneath the heavy book, Hermione just rolled her eyes as if she was under the impression she had just dropped a feather.

"Language Ronald" she snapped, and opened the book to a page she had bookmarked "Its about the thing you showed me earlier when I came to see Harry, after I left I headed straight to the library to do some research and this is what I came up with" she said in one deep breath, before pointing to the books. Ron had told her all about the note and the knife, and while it was safe to say she was mortified by him sleeping with a deadly weapon under his pillow she was also extremely curious. Ron had hoped because of this he would finally get some answers as it was common knowledge that Hermione knew the answer to almost everything. Ron's eyesight followed downwards onto the page where Hermione was pointing to what looked like a index of weapons, about five different blades on a single page left little room for a description, just a picture and a label of the name.

"There it is" Hermione smiled, and Ron knew she was right, in the book was a picture of the knife under his pillow, there was no mistaking them, they were perfectly similar in everyway, not a single difference, whoever had drawn the picture, had seen the knife close up and by the detail Ron thought they must have had the knife when they drew the picture. Beside the picture lay the writing "Dagger Of Ka!"

"Ka" Hermione spoke "Is what the Egyptians used to call the life-force which surrounds a person, I don't know how it connects with the knife since looking at it, I doubt it is from Egypt but its something to consider don't you think?" she finished, and Ron was look at the book still trying to take the information in, he had heard the word Egyptians, and he felt he knew a good deal about them ever since his third year holiday, but all this was new, and he didn't mend well with new information did not sit well with him.

"So, I have a knife that may or may not be related to a word which the Egyptians used way back when, I have a note written by someone who says he didn't write it and clearly is in no state to write it now and to top it all off I have lost all feelings in my legs because your book is crushing them"

Hermione smiled for a second before realising what he had said and quickly removed the book as Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he began to chuckle as the wonderful feeling returned and Hermione smiled at his boyish grin.

"Oh hi Hermione" came a voice from behind them, and they both looked to see Lavender had returned from her gossiping, her eyes narrowed at the two of them looking like she would love nothing more than to find a reason to shout at them "its nice of you to keep Ron company while I was busy" she smiled, though her eyes remained narrowed and locked on Hermione was now standing up to leave "Bye Ron" Hermione muttered before leaving the room quickly and without another word, Ron stared regretfully after her before Lavender caught him in a over-enthusiastic hug "sorry I took so long my Won-Won, but don't worry, because I've cleared all my schedule and I can stay until it gets dark" and with that Ron couldn't help but let out a groan which he managed to hide in a smile.

On the other side of the castle, three people stood in the Headmaster's study, one of them was the headmaster himself, he appeared to be thinking hard as he stood with his back to the other two and cast his gaze out the window to the horizon. The other two people were his two most trusted teachers, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

"What news on Potter?" Snape asked, his voice lacking any signs of concern and Dumbledore sighed, turning back to them "It is as we feared" he replied, his voice sounding grave and Minerva seemed disturbed by the information "so, what do we do?" she asked

"There is nothing we can do my dear" Dumbledore responded "Its down to Mr Potter to help himself I'm afraid"

"What about Weasley?, I know he refuses to divulge the contents of the note he took from Alison Little but I know for a fact he still has it in his possession, as well as the other item" Snape spoke and Dumbledore appeared more worried "Mr Weasley has his own path he must follow, you know the importance of destiny Severus, if Mr Potter is to survive this, he will need Mr Weasley more than he could possible know"

"You think Weasley is up to this?" Snape sneered "Without Potter to guide him"

"He has no choice" Dumbledore spoke and Snape and Minerva watched as he placed a travellers clock over his back, before turning to the others

"I'm afraid I must leave your presence, I have a meeting with a very old friend, please continue to monitor both Mr Potter's and Mr Weasley's progress while I am away" he smiled, and with that Dumbledore swept from the room with the agility of the much younger man.

**A/N - So what do you think?, I know its only short but it is the shortest of all the chapters. What do you think of Harry and Alison and their situation?. What about Ron and the Knife. And of course what do you think of the final scene with Dumbledore. Any ideas where the story is heading?. Let me know what you think in your reviews which are greatly appreciated. **

**Next Chapter in one week, and here are two little teasers - **

**Ron is released from Hospital & Harry discovers something truly horrific. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Search For Answers

Chapter Four - The Search For Answers

It was Hermione, and not Lavender that was waiting for him as Ron left the hospital wing, which he had to admit was a surprise he was glad to see. It had been a day since Harry had mysterious fell into unconsciousness and Hermione was more worried now than ever, though she was still as determined as ever to discover facts about the knife - but that was Hermione for you Ron thought.

"So where is it now?" Hermione asked as they walked through the corridor,

"Oh..it's just tucked in my belt, you know, like in that film thing you shown me" and Ron knew he had said the wrong thing because Hermione geared up for a outburst "you mean to tell me, that you are walking through the corridors of the school with it concealed in your clothes, what if you were caught!" she said and Ron snapped back "well I won't be if you stop shouting about it!" and with that Hermione seemed to shut up and large grin appeared on his face - had he just won a argument with Hermione Granger?, he wasn't sure, but he was certainly going to count it as such.

"So I was thinking" Hermione spoke up, changing the subject Ron assumed with a slight arrogance to his thought "that we should go to the library after getting something to eat, and search more about the knife, I think with the two of us it'll be much easier than if I did it by myself" she smiled but her smile faded slightly when Ron groaned "but Hermione..I've only just got out of that bed, I don't wanna spend the whole day in the library"

"well Ronald, I just assumed you wanted to know as much as you could, but if you would rather spend your day with someone else then that's fine, I have better things to do myself you know!" Hermione snapped at him, before storming off. Ron sighed, it had been less than ten minutes and already she was annoyed at him. With no idea where she had, Ron decided it was best to go get some food, a decision further helped by the rumbling feeling in his stomach, and so without a second thought he headed to the great hall only to wish he had given it that second thought when he approaching the table only to be met by the shout of "Won-Won!". Ron groaned again as he saw Lavender Brown running towards him before jumping at him in a extremely overbearing hug "oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay, I mean I can't believe she kept you in that room so long, I've been worried sick. You should have told me you were coming out today, I would have come to collect you" she smiled and at the words "come and collect you" everyone within hearing distance sniggered, Ginny even went so far to have a full-blown laugh at his expense, which he knew was one of her favourite past times.

"Hi Lavender" Ron smiled "listen, can't stay long. I've got a ton of stuff to do in the library so I've just come for some toast" he smiled, picking up several pieces of toast, he noticed how oddly Lavender was looking at him "stuff in the library" she said, as if it was the last thing she thought he was doing, "who with?" she asked, her voice full of suspicion, Ron told her he was going by himself and then somehow she ended up inviting herself along as well, something he wasn't too keen on given that he still had a large blade hidden in his robes.

_The hallways, like everywhere else in the castle were deserted and filled with the ruins, he had even passed one with a large gaping whole in the side, the floor riddled with bricks. Harry and Alison walked in silence, his mind was too busy taking everything in, all the devastation which had caused the castle which had once been so grand to become nothing but ruins and a shadow of its former self. Alison he noted seemed to pay no notice, and was just humming to herself a song which Harry couldn't place; he wasn't even certain it was a real song, and not one she hadn't made up in her eighty years of what he was beginning to think were solitude. As they walked, arriving on the seventh floor, Harry suddenly had a idea about where they were going, certain they were heading to the Headmaster's office he was surprised when Alison stopped, suddenly confused _

"_that's odd" she frowned "the door's gone" and Harry looked at the empty wall he knew so well, it was the same wall he had used last year to hold secret meetings for Dumbledore's army. It was the room of requirement. _

"_There was a door" Alison said, turning to Harry and it was clear in her voice that she was trying desperately to convince him she wasn't lying, Harry just smiled and told her he knew, and he knew where it had gone, the only problem was, that he had no idea which room she had entered, and he knew that she didn't either, and without that knowledge Harry could see his tiny glimmer of hope disappearing. _

"_What were you doing, when you walked through the door?" he asked her and he could tell she was thinking hard, but after a while she just shook her head in defeat. Harry meanwhile was pacing up and down the corridor thinking_

"_I need you to be the room we need"_

"_I need you to be the room where Alison heard voices"_

"_I need you to be the room which you were for Alison"_

_However no matter what wording he used, the room would just not open for him and he could feel himself getting frustrated, he needed to get into this room, and yet he couldn't help but feel slightly stupid, doing nothing but walking up and down in a corridor and that was the best thing he could do at the moment, because he knew nothing else which could possibly help him, once again he wished Hermione was here to help him, and suddenly it hit him, he may not Hermione but he had the next best thing - The library._

"_Come on" he smiled at Alison who had been looking very disappointed with herself, and this time it was Harry leading Alison as they set of towards the library. _

Ron and Lavender entered the library, and she already seemed bored, Ron got the impression she thought he had wanted to come to the library for "other reasons" and not to actually look for some information, the problem was Ron had no idea where to look and every time Lavender asked what he was looking for, he deflected her questions, leading her to quickly getting very short with him. Ron himself was also in no mood for her, with no breakfast he was now feeling very hungry and thus had snapped at two first-years in the corridor and was coming close to doing it again on his girlfriend, mostly he was annoyed at the fact that all the books he had looked at had nothing about the dagger in them and when they did it was nothing but a picture and a name, you would think that one of them had something inside them, but apparently not. After what must have been twenty books, Lavender finally approached him, looking determined

"Won-Won, I want to go"" she cried

"Go then" he snapped back, and he saw the flicker of hurt appear on her face, but he really was in too much of a bad mood to care "I'm busy" he muttered, grabbing another book, and Lavender drew herself up to full height "fine then, I'll if Seamus wants to hang out, he's always been able to make time for me"

"Good for him, tell him I said hi" he said, and Lavender turned away and walked out of sight, leaving Ron to look into yet another pointless book.

"Have fun with your books!" Lavender shouted, and reappearing she launched what must have been the heaviest book nearby at him, and Ron threw himself to the ground as the book hit the bookcase behind him, he could Lavender storming off, and Ron was now more annoyed than ever, until of course he looked at the book she had thrown, which had opened on impact. The book seemed to be a scrapbook of old headlines from the Daily Prophet, one of the most useless books Ron had ever seen had it not been for the headline he was staring at, a headline from over eighty years ago which read "DREAMLAND GIRL CONFIRMED", it wasn't the headline of that caught his attention however, it was the picture, a picture of a blond haired girl which he knew, one he had only met once, and one he had seen die in his arms. He quickly wrote down the date of the paper, for this only had the front page, and the story according to the front page was on the fifth, and with that he raced towards the front desk.

"Hi" he smiled as he reached it, Madam Pince of course shot him daggers for daring to disturb her from her oh so important work "I was wondering if you had this version of the Daily Prophet" he asked, showing her the date

"May I ask why you need the item?" she asked

"Research, for History Of Magic" Ron lied, better than he thought he could and the librarian seemed defeated in finding a way to tell him off, and turned to get the newspaper.

_Turning the corner of the corridor, Alison suddenly grabbed Harry's hand, a frightened look on her face "you can't go in the library!" she said and Harry turned to her confused "they sleep in there!" she said, and Harry noticed her face had paled and she was physically shaking, clearly she was scared of whatever was in the library, Harry on the other hand was now curious_

"_What's in there?" he asked, but Alison just shook her head, now more terrified now ever, he hadn't seen someone so scared, but then he remembered in the forest in the second year when he and Ron had gone looking for Hagrid's pet spider, and that is how she looked down, exactly like Ron had looked in the clearing when faced with his greatest fear. Harry suddenly realised that opening the library door was a bad idea, but did they have much choice, he needed to find anything that could help them get out of this place, and the library was the best place for that, but now it seemed like even this place was off limits, he couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed now, and even a part of him wanted to open the door, he had done dangerous stuff before, and he was still alive, so he could do this, sure he didn't have Ron and Hermione, and then it hit him, he didn't have a wand!, he really was screwed, he would have to remind himself that he needed to look for one whenever he could, but even without a wand, he was still a Gryffindor and he knew sooner or later he would have to open that door, and he would rather do sooner rather than waste time. _

"_I'm going in there, if you want go back to Gryffindor Tower, I'll meet you there" he spoke, and Alison stared at him for a second before turning around and walking back the way they came, Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for her for being so crippled by fear, but now he has bigger issues, turning around he walked as quietly as possible towards the library until he was at the door. The windows were too dusty to see through and he couldn't help but see this as a bad omen, he would have to walk into it blindly, but that was okay he told himself, he had done that before, and without another thought, he opened the door and walked inside. _

_Any hope of finding anything quickly vanished at once; all the shelves lay on their side and books were scattered across the floor, scanning the floor, his eyes caught sight of something, a wand!. Running forward, he bent down to grab it, when he saw its owner. A Skelton lay nearby, covered in dust from head to toe and both its legs severely broken, Harry couldn't help but pity whoever it was, but still he reminded himself, he needed this wand, though that didn't help him feel much better as he was taking it from a dead person; it was then something moved in the corner of his eye, he was not alone. _

"_Lumos" Harry whispered, and light erupted in the dark dusty air, giving him some sort of vision where he could see clearer, walking slowly he knew it was hopeless to find any sort of book that could help him in the wreckage that he knew would likely give Hermione a heart attack - the thought of the look on her face if she ever saw the library like this made he laugh quietly to himself, and suddenly he saw something in the shadows, as it lunged towards him._

"_Stupify!" Harry yelled and a jet of red light shot out of his wand blasting the creature backwards, Walking forward, Harry looked at the creature, and he knew it and he now understood why Alison had reminded him of Ron, because they both looked the same, because they both had the same reaction when meeting giant spiders. The sounds of pincers clicking suddenly erupted all around him, and Harry realised just how much peril he was in, there was no car to save him this time, and another lunged at him, "Stupify!" Harry yelled again, and dashed for the exit, the sound of their footsteps following him. Throwing the door open, Harry ran into the corridor, slamming the door behind him, however before he could, a single spider jumped through the gap. Harry turned as a spider lept, knocking him to the floor, Harry felt the pincer cut into his forearm, pointing his wand at point blank range Harry yelled "Stupify" once more and the spider was shot backwards, fatally smashing into the wall. _

_The walk back to the common room was a quiet one, Harry had wrapped his arm in a piece of cloth from his robes, and was now examining the wand he had found in the library. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Alison who seemed surprised to see him_

"_Oh thank god you're alive" she smiled "I was just coming to look for you" and Harry raised a eyebrow, and she realised why and continued to speak "oh well, as I was walking back to the tower, I found these" she said, holding up two wands "and I know you didn't have one, and I was hoping you hadn't gone in yet, but I'm guessing you have" she finshed lamely, and Harry shown her his own wand he found, before looking at hers, and his eyes became locked on them, because he knew them wands, he had seen them almost everyday for the last six years. Both wands were covered in dried blood and he prayed that it didn't belong to their owners, because he happened to know both of them and their names were Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottem. _

**A/N - So what you think?, What you think of both Harry and Ron's very different trips to the library?. And Alison finding Ron and Neville's bloodstained wands. Also what do you think of the story as a whole?.**

**Next chapter in 7 days, and here are two spoilers**

**Ron goes to Dumbledore for answers and Harry has a duel. **


	5. Chapter 5 Windows

Chapter Five - Windows

_Harry extended his hand, taking the two wands from Alison and looked at them closely, he knew without a doubt they were Ron and Neville's, he had seen them almost everyday for the last six years. His skin grew cold however as he looked at the dry blood which covered both, so much in fact that it was hard to see to wand's original colour; Harry couldn't help but wonder how they had came to be in such a state and worry if it had anything to do with owners. _

"_You recognize them don't you" Alison spoke, and Harry looked at her, he guessed she had seen it in his face, he just nodded and handed Alison Neville's wand while he took Ron's, the unknown wand he had used in the library remained safely in his robes. _

"_You find anything out?" Alison asked "while you were in the library?" _

"_No, too messy. Have to find some place else" _

_Harry could tell she was disappointed, there had to be something though, some clue or explanation to where he was; there was always something and he just had to find him, the thought of this soothed him slightly, because the thought of being trapped in this nothingness forever was mot one that agreed with him. He had to get back, back to Ron and Hermione, back to Ginny and the other Weasley's, back to Hogwarts and though he didn't like to admit it, he knew he had to get back to Voldemort and the War, otherwise he will never be the chosen one, he would never fulfil his destiny, and the war will never be over until Voldemort finally gets his ultimate victory. _

"_Do you know where any brooms are?" Harry asked quickly, the idea running through his head and he hoped it would work, Alison looked at him for a moment before finally nodding as she got up lead the way. Harry hoped this worked, because he was coming up short on any other ideas._

With the newspaper in his hands, Ron found a corner of the library - apparently he wasn't aloud to take the newspaper out of the library because it was forbidden - bloody rules, making him spend more time in the library. The front page was the same as in the book, but he quickly went straight to the page he was looking for, and there he found a picture of the girl, the same girl who had died in his arms, looking the same eighty years ago as she had just days ago; Ron couldn't help but feel curious about her, was she immortal?. Unlikely he thought, immortal people don't die. His eyes skimmed the paper as he read;

"DREAMLAND GIRL CONFIMRED

Reporter Hilda Skeeter: A girl the age of sixteen who was admitted to the newly built St Mungo's Hospital in London has been confirmed to have fallen into the Dreamland. St Mungo's have confirmed the girl as sixteen year old Alison Richardson. Many off you who are unfamiliar with the subject will not know, but Dreamland is the name given to a legendary void in time and space in which unfortunate Witches and Wizard's have found themselves trapped in. With only two CONFIRMED cases so far, of which neither have ever regained consciousness, nor have they aged and too this day the pair remain to appear as a young girl and a elderly man respectfully.

Neither St Mungo's or the Richardson family have commented on the situation so far: More to Follow."

Each sentence made him more worried about Harry than ever, screw the rules he thought, he had to show Hermione this, she would know more than him. Rippling the page out, he stuffed it in his robes before handing the paper back, folding it neatly to appear untouched, hoping no student came looking it for another eighty years or so and he headed into the corridor to find Hermione, and hope she wasn't still mad at him for whatever reason she was - he had forgotten.

Hermione was in the common room. Which just happed to be the last place he checked, after the Owlery, Great Hall, Hagrid's Hut and even the Library again, now he couldn't help but feel stupid for forgetting to check the most obvious place.

"Hermione, look at this" Ron said approaching her, he knew one thing she loved more than shouting at him is learning stuff, so it was best to get her curious from the get-go. Hermione frowned at him, but took the paper anyway, Ron sat down on the sofa next to her, he noticed the common room was almost empty. Hermione finished reading, handing the paper back to him, and there was a awkward silence before Ron spoke

"This was the girl from the hospital wing" he said, realising he hadn't told her that part yet, and Hermione suddenly turned to him, now fully interested "how is that possible?" Ron asked

"She must have woken up"

"But, don't you think people would know. It'll be all over the papers, she's been out of it for eighty years - she suddenly wakes up, somehow she suddenly knows me and then dies and people don't notice" Ron spoke, and like the night she died, the idea of nobody knowing caring about your death made him slightly uncomfortable. Hermione seemed to agree with him (and he reminded himself to take some time later for a victory dance and fireworks).

"Well. I guess not" she said slowly, and he could practically see the clogs working inside her head "I don't know Ron"

"Maybe Dumbledore does though" Ron said, excitedly "I mean, he would have been there to see all this, he properly read this paper on the day, who else do we know that could say that" Ron smiled to himself, and Hermione looked at him, unsure what he was getting at until he jumped to his feet "lets go talk with Dumbledore!" he smiled, and walked out the room.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted as he was about to turn the first corner, she had managed to catch up with him "you can't just go and walk up to Dumbledore asking questions" she said and Ron couldn't help but be annoyed, "why not?" he asked "Harry does it all the time, plus it's not like its anything personally really, just asking about what's her name again?"

"Alison" Hermione answered quickly "but that's not the point" she said, but Ron carried on walking and before they she knew it they were on the seventh floor corridor and heading Dumbledore's office.

"Ron, how do you know Dumbledore's even back, he hasn't been at breakfast for a few days now"

"Saw him" he replied quickly "when I was looking for you" but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he turned and found himself a lot closer to her than he expected, their faces were inches away from each other, he could feel her breath (and she appeared to be breathing quite heavily) and he had a sudden impulse - he wanted to so much, but he knew he couldn't, she would never feel the same as him - but there was something their, in her eyes, something which looked a little bit like what he hoped it was, and he didn't know how long they stood alone in the corridor, but suddenly he spoke

"Dumbledore" he said, and no, he hadn't gotten her name wrong, he was reminding himself of what he had come to do, she seemed to snap out of it also, blushing terribly "trust me on this Hermione" Ron asked, and he knew he wasn't Harry, but he knew he could see this through and save his friend - because he was certain his friend needed help. Hermione nodded, he didn't know whether she had heard the slight plee in his voice, but he needed her - more than she would ever know.

_Alison lead him to the broom, which lay in a abounded charms corridor, like the wands, it had dry blood on it. He didn't want to work out whose as it would only make him worry more, so he just picked up the cleansweep and turned to Alison _

"_Right, time to go outside" he smiled,_

"_WHAT!, no!, you can't go out there, its suicide!" _

_Harry looked at her, remembering what she had told him when he first arrived, but he had to get into Dumbledore's office, and he knew the Gargoyle wouldn't let him, he didn't know the password, so the only other chance was to fly up and go through the window - hence the broom. Now the only problem was whatever had Alison so scared was out there, Harry had doubted her the last time and almost got eaten by giant spiders, he wasn't the person to make the same mistake twice. - That being said, he was still going outside. _

_They walked in silence, he felt as nervous as he did before his first Quiddich game, the nerves of going out into the unknown. He kept glancing out the windows, but he could see nothing, and before he knew it, he was at the entrance hall, the doors looming before him. He turned to Alison, who looked pale and seemed to be struggling to stand _

"_you don't have to come you know, you can stay here" he said, as he approached to open the door - the plan was simple, he would open the door and fly out, not once touching the floor. As the door opened, he felt a cold wind gush in and quickly he jumped onto his broom, the moment before he took off, he felt arms wrap around him as Alison sat behind, and without a word they took off into the fog._

_Fog?. Where had that come from, it was getting denser every second, he couldn't see anything, how could he find the Headmaster's office, he remember when Sirius had died, trying not to feel the pain, but he remembered afterwards in the office, he could see the Quiddich pitch, and he knew that direction of by heart. He felt that something was following him, and he couldn't help but feel that he was being hunted, he could see the stands, and he turned, back to the castle, hoping it would be the right angle; and then it happened. _

_Something smashed into him, he felt what felt like a sharp knife rip his shoulder but saw nothing of what had done it, he could feel his arm stinging as Alison's grip grew so tight it hurt, and he could see the castle wall ahead, and he could see Dumbledore's office above them, the flight became steeper, Alison was in danger of falling off. Something hit them again, cutting Harry's face with it's claws, he could feel the warm blood, but he knew he couldn't stop, he had planned to use his wand to blast the window - but not enough time_

"_We're gonna crash!" he shouted to Alison moments before the broom ploughed through the window before hitting the headmasters desk which overturned and finally smashing into a bookcase, Harry flew forward hitting the wall with force, he heard Alison do the same and before he knew it he was sprawled on the office floor. _

_Looking up, he noticed that there was no fog; but something was visible, hovering with wings outside the window was the creature that had chased them. It was best described as a mix between a Paradactyl and a Hippogriff. Its had no arms, just large scaled wings, and long legs with large feet which born large sharp claws (which Harry was sure had cut him), its head was the same as a Hippogriff but its body was bony, grey and skeletal. Harry had never seen anything like it._

_And then it spoke! _

"_Harry James Potter, I have seen you're fate!" it screeched, like nails on a chalkboard, Harry couldn't help but feel confused, but then the creature pushed itself away from the window and from its mouth it bellowed a thick mist, which rested in the air turning black, and suddenly the mist was gone, and something else had taken its place, it was like watching a television but in the form of air, because he could something now, as if it was being projected onto nothingness._

"_Your Fate!" the creature spoke once more, and Harry watched. There were two people, both beaten and bloody, fighting with there bare hands, and showing no mercy, one was himself, black haired, wearing glasses and his trademark scar. The other, the other fighter who seemed to have the upper hand - was his best friend Ronald Weasley. He watched as the two of them fought, in what looked like Slughorn's classroom; Harry drew his hand, shooting a spell at Ron, who jumped out the way, before grabbing his wand and shooting a spell back, but Harry was able to block. Harry was about to yell another spell when Ron shouted "Crucio!" and Harry exploded in screams - and then the scene was gone. _

Ron and Hermione reached the gargoyle, a awkward silence between them as they thought about the incident before, Hermione had yet to stop blushing fully, now however Ron felt quite stupid, he didn't know the password. - but the Gargoyle moved anyway. The two exchanged a look of surprise, and Ron lead the way as they stepped onto the once concealed staircase. The two walked, and soon enough they were at the door, with one last glance at each other Ron wasn't feeling as confident now, but he knocked on the door and a voice spoke from the other side

"Come In" and they did so.

Dumbledore was sat at his desk, his travellers clock folded neatly on the edge of his desk.

"Ah. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" and Hermione poked Ron in the back, causing him to stumble forward slightly, his ears were burning red.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you about Alison Little" he said quickly but Dumbledore didn't seem surprised, he sat back in his chair and spoke "I see, well Mr Weasley I was certain sooner or later you would make the connection between Alison Little and poor girl who died in your arms that night" he spoke, and Hermione raised her eyebrows, Ron hadn't told her about the whole "dying in his arms / dying kiss" part of the story.

"But like you may have noticed, yes…Alison Little is still alive, I know you must have some questions, but I can assure you she lies in St Mungo's, where she has been for the last eighty years, how she came to be in the hospital wing I am still uncertain, but -"

The Window Exploded.

Glass shot into the room, as Hermione screamed and Ron jumped in shock, hopefully not screaming himself but he wasn't sure, a bookcase seemed to be hit as books became scattered across the floor. Ron quickly turned to Dumbledore who seemed to be looking at the window, Ron got the impression he knew what had just happened.

"Sir?" Hermione asked now that she was over the surprise and Dumbledore turned to them "my sincere apologies, but I'm afraid our talk must wait to another time, as you can see, my office is in no condition for guests" he smiled politely, and Ron and Hermione looked at each other, unsure what to think.

"Sir, is Harry in the dreamland?" Ron asked quickly, and Dumbledore turned to face him, a look on his face that made Ron more worried than ever "yes, he is, but Ronald know this. There is more than one way into that place, if one was too know the right passage"

* * *

**And that's chapter five for you ****J****. Let me know what you think in you're reviews. What you think about the Ron/Harry fight yet to come?, and of the Window smashing?. Also, you may notice a small mistake with something about Alison, but have faith ****J****. Next chapter is in a week, and here's two small cryptic spoilers for you. **

**Harry views a memory and Ron ends things. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Shape Of Things To Come

Chapter Six - The Shape Of Things To Come

_Harry stared at the window, unsure what to think about the creature which had seemingly flew off into the night, the vision of himself duelling Ron was one that disturbed him slightly, he didn't know why but it felt so real, like it had always been destined to happen, like he had forgotten he was expecting it. It was then that he realised that Alison was still lay lifeless on the floor and hadn't moved since their crash. Walking over, he leant over her, relieved to see her steady breaths he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding in - she may be quiet annoying, but he didn't really want to be alone in this place. _

"_Alison!" he said over and over as he shook her a little rougher than needed, but he wanted her to wake up, she might have answers about the flying creature and luckily for him, after what was a worrying minute, she finally opened her eyes, appearing dazed and confused. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Harry spoke "we made it, were in Dumbledore's office" he finished and she quickly looked around, her eyes grew wide like she had never seen a room this clean in her life, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish a few times before she finally turned to Harry _

"_What attacked us?" she asked_

"_Some bat like creature, spat some black mist which shown me some visions, you have any idea what it was?" _

"_No, no idea. But you're hurt" she answered pointing to his bleeding shoulder, and Harry couldn't feel any pain, in fact his whole arm had gone numb, this should have been a good thing but in truth it worried him slightly. Alison climbed to her feet and together the pair began to search the office; the truth was that Dumbledore had so much stuff that they didn't have a clue where to start or what they were even looking for. _

"_So what did it show you?" Alison asked suddenly and Harry turned to her, seemingly confused "the bat creature" she continued "you said it shown you visions, what were they of?"_

"_Oh" Harry said "It was of me and my friend Ron" and he didn't feel like saying anymore but Alison smiled "oh good!. Hopefully that means we'll be out of here soon, after all your friend isn't here is he" she smiled and Harry couldn't help but feel down, even if he did get out of here he couldn't help but think what could possibly turned their friendship so sour. He mentally kicked himself, it might not even happen he told himself, before returning to his search. As he turned around however, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks - a portrait of Dumbledore was hanging on the wall, just above the window they had flown in from; the portrait was now nothing more than a backdrop, the man himself must have left it long ago, had it not been for the engraved metal nametag then Harry wouldn't have had any idea who it was, nor who any other empty portraits were, and the realisation of what this meant crashed over him - wherever he was, Albus Dumbledore was dead, and the idea of that made him feel more alone and open to attack than he ever had before. _

"_Harry look at this" Alison's voice called out, it sounded oddly distant to him._

_The Pensive, Harry had been using it this year, Dumbledore had been showing him the life of Tom Riddle using memories, and now it stood before him once more, only this time Alison Little was by his side, looking curiously at the basin _

"_What is it?" she asked_

"_It allows you to look at memories" Harry responded "might actually tell us what happened here"_

"_I told you, the storm did this"_

"_So the journal entries you shown me say, this would so us actual proof" he noted, and god did he sound like Hermione just now. _

"_How's it work?" she asked and Harry couldn't help but frown, sure he had used it but he had no idea how exactly it worked, he really should have paid more attention to Dumbledore he thought, that being said, he had paid extreme attention so he was kicking himself for not asking, but truth be told he had expected Dumbledore to always be there. It was hard to think of him as a mortal man. _

_Harry remembered what he had done in the first encounter with the object, and he poked the silver substance with Ron's wand, creating a whirlpool, the two looked as a image began to appear in the substance, which was neither liquid nor gas, and Harry knew the two men appearing before him_

"_That's Ron and Dumbledore" Harry spoke, and Alison's eyebrows shot up, Harry glanced towards her for one second before plunging himself into the memory. _

_He landed in Dumbledore's office, and Alison landed next to him seconds later. The room looked the same, except it was one portrait shorter and it still had its window. Harry's blood ran cold however when he looked at Ron. His face was covered in dry blood, as were his ripped and torn clothes. His hair was singed and in truth he looked like hell, but it was the fact that his whole body was shaking and tears running freely down his face that worried Harry the most_

"_Ronald" the old headmaster spoke, climbing out of his chair "I know what has happened is a great tragedy, but we must carry on, the -"_

"_Carry On!" Ron shouted, Harry couldn't believe he was shouting at the headmaster, then he remembered when he had done the same thing, though he had not been thinking straight after Sirius's death, but what had happened to Ron_

"_Why" Ron spoke "What is the point?, I mean its useless, and you…you, and your bloody…….do you even care at all!" he screamed, smashing a expensive ornament of the table in his anger _

"_You're friend Harry needs you Ronald, I'm afraid you don't have the luxury of falling apart" the headmaster spoke gravely, and Harry couldn't help but notice the amount of pity the man had in his eyes._

"_I can't do this" Ron cried "I can't, I'm not..I'm not Harry" _

"_No you are not" Dumbledore spoke "but that doesn't make you any less brave, any less smart or any less important" he finished Ron laughed loudly at that, there was so much bitterness and anger in his laugh it actually frightened Harry, Ron however turned to Dumbledore, tears running thicker and faster and his voice breaking as he said "any less important?, oh please, no ones as important as St Potter!" Ron spat, and Harry felt like he had been stabbed by a knife "and who can blame everyone for thinking he's so great!, I mean he's good at practically everything, everyone's favourite golden boy and I mean Harry…..Harry…….he never failed at anything, unlike me you fails at everything!. He….he….he would have been able to save her" he cried, breaking down completely as he finished and now Harry's blood felt like ice, he couldn't breathe, a horrible thought had come into his head, a horrible terrible idea that couldn't be true, he was wrong, that's all there was too it. _

"_Ronald" the headmaster spoke softly once more "What happened to Miss Granger, her tragic death, it wasn't your fault" _

_Harry couldn't see, all was gone, this wasn't real, this was fake, it hadn't happened, but something inside him told him it had. He had to get out the memory, he had to leave, he didn't want to see or hear this, but then Ron spoke once more "I know that" he said "it was yours" and Harry turned to look, and Ron seemed to have managed to stop crying, though his voice sounded so broken Harry could barely listen to it without feeling the pain he friend was feeling_

"_You, you sent us to that place. You knew what was there, and you didn't warn us, why did you let us go, knowing what was about to happen!" Ron spoke, his voice turning into a shout, and Dumbledore didn't flinch. _

"_You just don't care do you, not as long as the job gets done, who cares if lives are lost, as long as it all works out in the bloody end!" Ron turned away from the old man, throwing a chair across the room as he did so, his grief and anger clearly controlling his actions, his face was full of rage, but his eyes resembled that of a jigsaw, completely broken and torn apart, and if Hermione had died, and Harry prayed to all that he believed in, and all that was good in the world, and anything else he could think of that she wasn't, but if she was, then he wasn't sure Ron could be put back together again. _

"_Ronald, I know this difficult, but I need you to understand, while the tragic result is something which I would have never wished upon us, it was extremely necessary for you to travel to the-" _

_Dumbledore's words were cut short because Ron had lunged and buried a familiar looking dagger into the old man's chest. He didn't raise his wand, Harry was sure he could have defended himself if he wanted too, but Ron stabbed twice more, his face twisted with rage, and the old man fell to his knees, his robes stained with blood, the portraits gasped in shock as he crumbled at Ron's feet, who stared with his eyes wide with shock, his face pale and the dagger still held up high in his shaking hand which appeared to be frozen in stone. _

_Harry and Alison flew out the memory, landing hard on the office floor. Harry was frozen in shock, his grief for Hermione overwhelmed him, how had it happened?. Did she suffer?. His thoughts drifted to Ron, his best friend, and now murderer. What had happened Hogwarts?, the once castle and now from what he had seen, it tore itself apart from the inside. _

"_Harry?" Alison asked, her voice small and he knew how upset he was, he had to get this place, more than ever, but what was the point if that what he was going back too, and before he knew it he had broken down in tears as Alison stood awkwardly beside him, unsure what to do. _

**A/N - Okay, well firstly as you can see, I'm now posting these on Friday and not Tuesday, as it makes it easier for me. So what you think?, I know unlike the others it only shows Harry's story this chapter, but there's a lot of stuff. What you think about the memory?, about Hermione's apparent death, and Ron murdering Dumbledore the Dagger? Let me know what you think in your reviews**


	7. Chapter 7 The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter Seven - The Calm Before The Storm

Ron was running, he was late for Defence Against The Dark Arts and he knew Snape would not be pleasant, but if we any later its likely Snape would execute him on the spot. It had been a day since Ron had left Dumbledore's office, and he was still no further in getting any closer to what was happening with Harry. He was also beginning to worry about his sister, who seemed to spend every moment visit Harry and seemed to be eating less and was now looking pale. Ron couldn't help but feel worried as he thought back to second year. Before he knew it however, he was coming up to the closed classroom door and was running slightly to fast to stop in time. Any chance of slowly sneaking into the class ended when he slammed into the door which swung open loudly and as he grabbed it for balance he was swung and thrown into the classroom and into the nearest table, knocking Seamus off his chair.

"Mr Weasley" Snape's snide voice spoke "Twenty Points from Gryffindor for being late and Fifty for assaulting Mr Finnigan" and Ron looked at Snape who had a evil sneer on his face "now sit down" he ordered, and Ron moved to his seat - without thinking however, he passed the empty seat next to Lavender and sat next to Hermione who looked pleasantly surprised. When he noticed what he had done he looked at Lavender who looked as if he had slapped her. Ron lowered his head slightly and turned to Hermione

"What I miss?"

"We're learning about Unforgivable Curses. Where have you been?"

"Lost track of time, didn't we do this in fourth year"

"Yes, but it wasn't part of the official lesson plan then, remember Mood" - Hermione stopped herself for a second "Crouch wasn't supposed to teach us that awful lesson"

"But we still did it, what's the point of doing the same bloody lesson twice?"

"Language Ronald"

"But before we go any further class let us allow Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to stop their pathetic flirting which seems to be so important to each other" Snape's voice rang out and Ron turned to see him staring at them, Hermione blushed bright scarlet and Lavender shot a look that could kill a basilisk.

"Another ten points of Gryffindor Weasley, and ten points from Miss Granger as well" Snape sneered and Ron sighed, he had already lost eighty points for his house and he hadn't been in the lesson for five minutes.

"As I was saying, the unforgivable curses……" Ron zoned out, he was watching Hermione as she paid close attention to Snape, her eyes seemed to be taking in every word he spoke, and she was biting her bottom lip in concentration, Ron couldn't care less about the lesson but he didn't want it to end, he could sit here and watch her all day - which he was aware made him sound like a bloody stalker but he didn't care, and his thought passed to his relationship with Lavender, how close had he risked losing Hermione over it and how much he would miss her, and his thoughts turned to Hermione and Victor Krum and suddenly he felt anger inside him, jealously that was stored inside him, and his relationship between him and Lavender didn't seem that bad, after all he knew that Hermione would never want him, and even if she did then he didn't deserve to have her.

_Harry lay on the floor, his whole body was numb as his mind replayed the scene. Hermione was dead, that's what Ron had said and there was no lie Harry knew that. The pain on his face was clear. Dumbledore was dead, murdered in fact one of the people Harry would trust most, two of the most important people in his life dead, and left behind was what he knew was no longer his friend; Ron would never have been able to do such a terrible deed, he knew how his friend felt about Hermione, but even in his pain and anger, he would have never thought Ron capale, he had to wonder what had happened from the last time he had saw his friend lay in his hospital bed to the murderous angst filled boy he had seen brutally murder the greatest wizard of all time. There was the question Harry thought, why hadn't Dumbledore defended himself, had he not expected Ron to do it and was overcome with shock, that he could understand. Was it because despite everything Ron was still a student at the school and harming him in any way was simply out of the question, he could understand that too, that was simply who Dumbledore was, but he couldn't help but think back at Ron's words. Ron blamed Dumbledore for Hermione's death. Dumbledore had sent them on a mission and it seemed have left them in the dark about something and something stirred inside Harry - that sounded like Dumbledore too, hadn't he kept the prophecy from him for five years, there was so much that Dumbledore seemed reluctant to tell him, had it been the same for Ron in whatever he was doing? Was it this flaw of Dumbledore that had cost Hermione her life._

_His thoughts passed back to Hermione and he felt cold, he felt so cold it hurt. Hermione, one of his greatest friends - she was practically his sister - and she was dead. How?, did she suffer?, was she alone?, was Ron with her?, these questions haunted him, he needed to know, just as much as the other questions about this dreadful place he was in, he needed to know this._

"_Harry" Alison's voice spoke in the distance, despite the fact she was knelt beside him "What you saw in there, was he your friend, the red haired one?" she asked, and Harry just nodded, lifting the blood stained wand he had been using, he twirled it in front of her face, and watched as her eyes followed it confused "this is his wand" he spoke "I'ld recognize it anywhere" _

"_What happened in there, you don't know that's what actually happened" Alison spoke but Harry just shook his head "It shows us memories, that was someone's memory, which means it happened" Harry told her, his voice sounded strange, he should be used to death by now, but he was morning both Hermione and Dumbledore, two of the most important people in his life, and wondering, what had Ron done afterwards, was he carted of to Azkaban?, did he escape the school and live a life on the run?, he didn't know what to think, but all he knew was that he was worried. _

"_I have to get out of this place, I have to go home" he said standing up "that, it hasn't happened yet, not when I left, and maybe, if I'm fast enough, maybe I can save them, all three of them" he spoke, the desperation in his voice was clear as he turned to Alison with pleading eyes, but he knew deep down she knew nothing that could help, why couldn't she be able to help. _

"_I don't there is any going home" she spoke softly but no she was wrong, Harry knew she was wrong, he just needed her to understand, there was always a way, always something they could do, even when it seemed like there wasn't, he refused to accept it, he would go home, he had to, he would go home and defeat Voldemort, and he would save Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron in the meantime. _

Defence Against The Dark Arts passed without much incident, Snape took more points of Gryffindor, only this time it was Parvarti and Seamus who had been told off, apparently Seamus had accidentally knocked something of his desk which soaked her shoes, and she was not at all happy about it. As he was leaving the classroom, Hermione was berating him after he had asked to look at her notes, she was going with the old "you should have took some yourself Ronald" approach

"Ron" a voice said from behind and he turned to see Lavender Brown looking annoyed, Ron didn't notice Hermione silently slip away from him into the crowd, leaving the two stood alone in the corridor

"Why did you sit with her?" she snapped "I saved you a seat!"

"Oh, I didn't actually think where I was sitting, sorry"

"So you didn't think?, but you sat next to her and not me anyway, what does that say, when you have to remember I'm your girlfriend and not her"

"I don't think Hermione's my girlfriend" Ron said quickly, though he didn't manage to hide the small smile the idea gave him, Lavender's eyes narrowed

"Well it looks like you do!" she snapped, almost shouting now and people were turning, whispering broke out, and he saw Neville watching, he also saw Colin Creevey appear, along with his sister who was watching the scene with a curious expression. Lavender seemed to notice the growing crowd too.

"Well I've had it Ronald Weasley" she snapped, making her voice out and clear "I will NOT play seconds to anyone else, you need to make a choice, me or her!" he snapped and the moment she said it the whispers grew and she seemed pleased with herself for putting Ron the spot - it was no secret Ron got nervous.

"What!….I mean come on……you're not serious?" he laughed weakly but Lavender just shot him a cold look before answering "Deadly" she said and Ron couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Decide now!" she spoke again, and Ron stepped closer and lowered his voice "you're seriously asking me to choose between you and Hermione?" he asked, and he from where he stood he heard Neville and Ginny whispering to each other

"- she can't be serious right, she's not that stupid"

"I don't think she realises what she's asking off him"

"Obviously, this is going to be brilliant"

Ron tired to ignore them, and focused on Lavender who was stood waiting impenitently for a answer. "Lavender, please don't make me do this" he moaned but she remained cold faced, her foot tapping the floor in her impatience

"Lavender, I choose Hermione" Ron spoke, refusing to look at her as he did so, becoming much more interested in the floor. Lavender's face first shown shock, then anger, then hurt and then a mixture of all three "Fine!" she spat and turned and stormed away, Ron still refused to look at her retreating figure as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Well it was official - his life sucked. His best friend in a coma and now no girlfriend, he knew he tended to have bad luck but he was pushing it. He knew he should be heading to Potions, but he really didn't feel like going, He doubted he would be missed, Slughorn likely didn't even know he existed, if he did he was doing a very good impression of someone who didn't, he was too interested in Harry and Hermione, he could feel some jealously rise up once more, Harry and Hermione, that's all people talked about, he knew half the Hufflepuffs were expecting them to get together, and he couldn't help but agree with them, all Hermione ever talked about was how to help Harry - and he hated it. Before he knew it, he had reached the common room and was making his way into the empty dormitory, he grabbed his trunk, threw it on his bed and closed the curtains. He opened the trunk and pulled out the dagger which had been given to him by Alison Little, he wondered if he could visit her, but he knew it wouldn't do much good. He placed the knife back in the trunk, tucked it back under his bed and before he knew it he was slipping off to sleep.

He had a strange dream, he was standing in complete nothingness, it was nothing but dark and suddenly shapes began to merge, as if fighting their way into existence, and soon he could make out what looked like a corridor….

"Ron!"

Ron sprang awake, grabbing his wand he aimed it upwards only to find Hermione stood at the end of his bed, looking quite shocked by his reaction. Ron quickly dropped his wand and sat up "what?"

"You missed Potions" she said "you can't sleep now, we've got a lot more classes to attend" she spoke and Ron groaned, throwing himself back down onto his pillow

"I want sleep" he muttered, and Hermione sat by the end of his bed "we have to go to Herbology, and if you miss dinner then you're going to be annoying all day" she said and Ron just sighed and turned over closing his eyes to sleep.

"Ronald get up!"

"I don't want too"

"Maybe not, but you have too"

"Do not, I just been dumped, I am allowed to sulk and sleep"

"Lavender dumped you?" Hermione asked, and Ron couldn't help but notice how her voice sounded when she asked - she sounded happy.

"After Defence Against The Dark Arts, she didn't like me sitting next to you - the rest is history" Ron said, turning to her with a small smile. "Yeah, so I reckon I got a excuse for skipping classes" Ron smiled, giving Hermione a lop-sided grin. Hermione sat down on the bed beside him, Ron suddenly felt nervous - they were alone and she was on his bed!. Calm yourself Ronald he thought to himself.

"So - how was potions?" he asked

"Oh, it was good - we learnt how to make the Wolfsbane potion, though of course Slughorn didn't let us brew it, because it takes quite awhile" she answered.

"Yeah - so how's the elf thing going?" he asked, trying to think of anything to talk about, instantly he regretted it because her eyes lit up and she smiled brightly and answered "its going well, more and more elfs are joining each day, soon we'll have over a tenth of the Elf's at Hogwarts, Dobby of course has been a great help, and I feel certain that the lifes of Elf's will be improving soon" she beamed and Ron couldn't help but smile back at her sounding so enthusiastic over something which he felt was so stupid - though he decided he wouldn't tell her that.

"So you upset about Lavender?" she asked suddenly, her voice rather small but Ron just chuckled "No" he said, quite bluntly and he looked over at Hermione to see her not looking at him, he didn't know what to think about the expression on her face, he wish he could read it.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly and her head turned to him in a instant "excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry" he said again "about Lavender"

"You don't have to apologize to me" she said in a low voice, though it was clear she didn't mean it

"I don't know why, but I get the feeling you didn't like me being with her" and now they were looking at each other, sat on his bed, completely alone.

"You don't know why?" and Ron thought he heard some disbelief in her voice. Okay he thought to himself, you're a Gryffindor, you can do this Ron, and he got every once of bravery in his body and said "I have ideas….but em….I don't want to jump to…what's the word?" - oh great going he thought to himself, mentally noting to ram his head through a wall. He thought he saw something flicker in her eyes, and he realised there faces were so close he could feel her breath, his eyes moved to her lips, so long had be waited, and taking a deep breath he lingered his stare for one second before leaning forward

"Ron!"

Note to self - KILL NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!!

Neville, the glorious romantic moment wreaker who Ron would like to feed to Fluffy at this moment in time had just entered the dormitory looking for him, and in doing so ruined his almost kiss with Hermione. Ron jumped up off the bed and away from Hermione as he turned to Neville, his ears practically steaming. ,

"I need to get to class" Hermione spoke as she quickly left, her face blushing as if on fire, Ron couldn't help but feel she sounded upset as she left. Neville stood like a statue, seemingly horrified "oh god, Ron if I knew, I would have waited" he said quickly and Ron just took a deep breath "what you bloody want Neville?"

"Dumbledore, says he wants to talk to you, tonight after classes" Neville spoke and Ron couldn't help be surprised, granted he would be rather kissing Hermione, but he decided that since that wasn't going to happen……thanks to bloody Neville he thought bitterly. Neville gave him a weak smile and left the room leaving Ron alone, and he sighed and threw himself back down on the bed wondering what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about.

**A/N - Not much happened this week I know, a very heavy Ron/Hermione chapter but it is important. So let me know what you think about it in your reviews. **

**Next Chapter In A Week and Two little spoilers for you - Ron is given a task and Harry visit's a tomb. **


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning Of The End

The Beginning Of The End

Ron goes to meet Dumbledore and the two openly, involving the dagger of Ka, Harry, Alison and the dreamland. Dumbledore then asks Ron if he could do something for him. Go on a mission.

Harry meanwhile is searching the castle for anything that might help him, suddenly however the sky turns black and she claims that this means the creatures outside can get it. Harry and Alison narrowly escape as they head into the Chamber Of Secrets.

Ron leaves Dumbledore's office with his mission in mind, he goes back to the common room to think, as he does he meets Ginny who is coming from the hospital wing, Ron promises that he will make everything better. He meets Hermione in the common room and she asks to speak to him, he notices that she is nervous, they talk in the corridor until finally she kisses him.

Harry and Alison hide in the chamber, unsure what to do and how to do it. Alison asks if there is another way out, Harry says he doesn't think so but he looks. They make their way into the statue opening (where the basilisk lives) and they discover a large slide which brings them to a cave, where in a smaller cave they find the tomb of Slythrin himself, and with it he finds the Dagger.

Chapter Eight - The Beginning Of The End

Ron stepped onto the steps hidden behind the gargoyle and he wondered as to what the headmaster wanted to talk to him about, he had so much to ask Dumbledore but he knew that he had no right to demand answers of such a great wizard when he was nothing but himself. He knocked twice on the wooden door and when the talking behind the door ceased he heard the Headmaster giving him permission to enter and so he stepped inside. Dumbledore was sat behind his desk looking at Ron with a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to work something out but couldn't quite get the answer.

"Neville said you wanted to see me" Ron blurted out suddenly feeling very nervous and stupid and the headmaster seemed to get the answer he was looking for as he smiled and sat back in his chair before speaking "yes, I feel its time we continued the talk we were having before the unfortunate window smashing incident" and with that he waved a arm to suggest that Ron sit in the chair opposite him. Ron quickly obliged

"Am I right in guessing you have many questions for me?" he asked and Ron's mind went into overdrive, questions to ask the headmaster , he had so many and right now they were all in the forefront of his mind, blurring into one another and making it impossible for him to choose one, finally however he managed to ask "Is Harry in the Dreamland?"

"Yes I'm afraid he is, I'm not sure how it has happened, or whether the fact the student involved was Harry Potter, who at this moment happens to be more important than ever"

Ron was confused for a moment before remembering, he had been so caught up in the Dreamland that he had actually managed to forget about Voldemort and his Death Eaters who were now in open war with the Magical World. He hadn't bothered to ask once how the war was going and now he couldn't help but feel slightly bad.

"How's it going sir?, the war?"

Dumbledore however just smiled at him, his eyes showed something inside them and this time Ron did know that look - it was distrust. Dumbledore didn't trust him. Ron knew he wasn't get a answer and he couldn't lie to himself that he felt angry, if he were Harry he certainly would have got a answer.

"Professor" he said slowly, he was determined to find out more, and if the subject of the war was out of bounds then the Dreamland would have too do "about Alison Little?, how did she end up in the hospital wing, I thought she was in St Mungo's"

"and there she remains" the headmaster answered to Ron's confusion "Miss Little has yet to awaken from the Dreamland"

"but -"

"I'm afraid its unknown how she came to tragically die in the Hospital wing that night, but as are all thinks which have yet to pass"

"yet to pass?, but its already happened, she's dead?, isn't she?"

"Alas she is both, it's a funny thing time, it seems Miss Little will one day cross her own"

"So……let me get this straight, Alison was dying at the hospital wing and lay in St Mungo's at the same time"

"Indeed. Thought it depends on your perception of time, Miss Little had awoken from her slumber, travelled backwards into her past and thus crossing her own timeline and finally met you on the night she died. How these events came to unfold we can only guess"

Ron thought deeply about the information which had confused him to no end but if he took what he could understand then he felt he could guess some facts; Harry and Alison were together, she had known who he was because Harry must have told her. The note and dagger from Harry, he must have give them to her before she walked into the Hospital wing, where Harry got the dagger from he had no idea. Then her last words came into his mind "you have no idea how special you are"….did she know something, she had seen the future after all - actually scratch that, she had lived the future, is that how she recognised his face, was he going to do something "special", something that would make people notice him, a thrill shot through his body as he thought about it.

"Ah, before I forget I have this book to give you" Dumbledore spoke suddenly standing up and walking over his bookcase he picked out a book that was both very thick and old; the kind that would keep Hermione happy for a week.

"I'm sure you'll find this most interesting" he smiled and handed the book to Ron who took it quickly and placed it inside his bag, "and finally Ronald, I have something to ask of you" the headmaster spoke once more and Ron couldn't help but be curious, what would the great Albus Dumbledore want from him.

_Harry and Alison left the headmasters office through the staircase as you didn't need the password to exit - only to enter. Harry's mind was still in overdrive but his resolve to leave this place and return before the events he had seen and heard of in the memory could happen, and then he could save them. He knew Alison walked behind him, he knew she was worried about him but she barely knew him, he had been though worse and he would get through this - the only question was finding how, Alison had checked everywhere in the castle for answers, and leaving would be impossible, but he felt that is where he had to go, he had to get out of the castle. He had snuck out many times, but he didn't have his clock with him this time, and this wasn't a simple walk to Hagrid's for a talk about giant spiders. _

_It then hit him._

_Alison hadn't checked all off the castle, she couldn't have, she might not even know it lay there behind the sink, but it was, and that was what mattered, it was a slim hope, it was the one last hope before coming to terms with the fact that they would have to leave the castle, he quickly turned to Alison asking her to follow him, and then broke out into a run. It's a funny thing desperation, you can make yourself absolutely sure of anything, Harry knew the Chamber held answers he didn't know why, but nothing else made sense, it was the only answer - and he was certain it was right._

_They quickly came to the bathroom, he had not expected Myrtle to be here, but the eerie silence that held the room felt colder that most rooms - he couldn't get comfortable in this room._

"_Why we in a bathroom" Alison said clearly confused "and a girls bathroom, you shouldn't be in here" and Harry couldn't help but raise a eyebrow, was she expecting someone to walk in on them?. Harry closed his eyes, trying to imagine a live snake before his eyes, keeping his mind on the image he spoke "open" in a unwelcome familiar hissing sound and he heard the sink move and Alison gasp in shock. Harry opened his eyes, turning to fact the sink before turning to Alison who seemed to have paled and was shaking violently._

"_You okay?" he asked and she just shook her head "Don't like….I don't like closed spaces, they trap me" she muttered moving away from the opening and Harry knew this would be a big deal, he could go without her but he found himself not wanted to be alone, he wouldn't admit it but this place scared him slightly, being alone, completely alone, he didn't want that, not now, not like she had been all these years. _

"_Its only a short pipe" he told her "and then.." well he didn't think that one through he thought, after the pipe was caves and tunnels. He sighed, he realised she wouldn't come but he needed to go down there "I'll meet you at Gryffindor Tower" he smiled, and she smiled too and then he turned away, took a deep breath and slid into the pipe. _

Ron left the office slightly shocked at what had been asked off him. The headmaster wanted him to leave the school and travel to London, there he would talk to visit Alison Little, that wasn't the strage part, in fact ever since that day he had found her in the paper Ron had wanted too visit her, to see her, alive against the possible. However then the headmaster wanted Ron to head to the old Headquarters to pick up some important objects, since they had meant to have vacated that place due to the fact Death Eaters had access was a little worring to Ron, what if he turned up and found he wasn't alone, he would have to fight his way out, and while he had done that quite a few times, never alone and he didn't think he could do it, but then again Harry could, and Ron couldn't see any reason why he couldn't do things when his best friend could.

"Hey Ron" a voice said behind him and he turned to see Ginny walking behind him, obviously had just come from the Hospital Wing visiting Harry - again. It was the reason Dean had dumped her, with all her visits to Harry it was quite obvious that she still felt for him like she had when they were younger, the idea that she couldn't get over Harry annoyed him, not because he didn't like Harry but he knew that unless she had Harry she wouldn't be happy and that would just annoy him even more, this was basically a lose-lose situation for him, and then he remembered she was right next to him

"Oh hey Gin" he smiled "how's Harry?"

"He's good" she smiled but despite what people thought, Ron knew his sister well enough to know when she was lying, but he decided getting her to open up would just get annoying and she'll start arguing with him like always. The two walked back to the common room in silence, he didn't even know what to say to his sister, and he felt so crappy now because of it. Once they reached the common room he headed back up to his dormitory, which is where he found Hermione sat on his bed reading.

"Um, hi" he blubbered out and she looked up quickly to see him, she blushed slightly too "oh hi, I've been wondering when you'd get back" she smiled closing her book and standing up off his bed.

"I'm sorry" she muttered quietly and Ron couldn't understand why until a moment later she seemed to take a deep breath take two steps and - holy mother of god Hermione Granger was kissing him!, he had died, only explanation, died and gone to heaven, in the shock however he forgot to kiss back and Hermione's lips were quickly gone

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice sounded like she wanted to cry "I thought…..I hoped….I must have….got all the signs wrong……I'll leave" and with that she tried to brush past him, Ron who's brain had finally caught up with reality grabbed her hand and turned her towards him before kissing her once more. It was better than all his dreams and as they kisses for he didn't even know how long, but he was certain of one thing - he never wanted it to end.

_Harry entered the main chamber unsure what he would find and was stopped in his track by the sight of the giant snake before him - it seemed bigger than the last time met it but he knew it was the same snake, it was lay dead where he had left it. He felt a chill move up his spine as he moved closer towards it as he moved. He stepped past it, flashes of the memories appearing in his mind, the Snake, Tom Riddle, the floating letters and Ginny lay on the floor lifeless, a colder chill took him when he thought about the sight of her. He pushed it from his mind as he approached the statue ahead, where the snake had appeared, he looked up at the face of the large man, the mouth was closed as if it had never opened. He moved around, staring at the legs when he saw it - a opening. Just hidden behind the left leg, it was a stairway, heading downwards. Harry raised his wand in front off him, and slowly he stepped inside and began to make his decent. The spiral staircase was thin, cramped and basked in a green glow, the sound of running water came from below and got louder as Harry approached it, he didn't dare blink, scared of what he might meet at the bottom which came quicker than he expected it too. _

_It was a large cave, three quarters of it were taken up by a pool of water, a waterfall on the far wall falling into it. Harry could see his reflection in the dark water but he couldn't see how deep it was or if anything lived within it. Harry himself was stood on the rocky path that curved round against the wall and lead into a smaller cave in which he could only see the entrance, however the smaller cave was basked in a bright green light that lit up most of the pool area and allowed Harry to see the path before him. He moved slowly, he didn't want to go into the water, it felt forbidden and dangerous to him, and not only but he felt a strange pull towards the smaller cave, as if there was something he had to see in their, he was meant to go into there, it was more than desperate thinking, it was his destiny. Finally reaching the smaller cave entrance he did not linger, the pull would not let him, instead he stepped inside and before him lay a Skelton. _

_The Skelton was not there by chance, it was placed upon a shrine and Harry didn't need to ask who it was, he already knew the answer the moment he had laid eyes upon the body - he was staring at Salazar Slythrin. Harry suddenly understood so much, the pull which had pulled him towards this place had once pulled young Tom Riddle also, how else would the heir been able to find the Chamber among all others rooms in the castle. He didn't know what pulled him to this place, but he sensed it was more than just the body of the prodigal founder who it was believed never returned to the school, when in fact he had left and returned, and now was the only founder that remained at the school. His eyes moved over the Skelton, he wondered where the green light came from, he figured it must be magical and he wondered if it was always here, or had Riddle placed it here, along with the items that surrounded shrine, items which included - his heart stopped as he saw something, something he had seen before, he had forgotten all about it, but as he picked it up he knew it was the same, it was the same golden dagger that Ron would use to kill Dumbledore - it was the golden dagger that Harry himself would give to Alison, who in turn would give it to Ron._

**A/N - Little later than usual but I've been so busy that I couldn't get to my computer. Let me know what you think and next chapter will be up on Friday.**


End file.
